Shawn Meets Bad News Barrett!
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Shawn wants to tell Jasmine how he really feels about her. But what happens when a certain bearded Brit comes out of nowhere and has something to say about it himself? Will it be good news, or something worser than that? SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN PAKITHEW ISLAND IN THE US YET!


**"Shawn Meets Bad News Barrett!"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with WWE or Total Drama. World Wrestling Entertainment and its wrestlers are owned by Vince McMahon and Total Drama and it's characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch, and Tom McGillis. Anyway, for those who haven't seen the spoilers to Total Drama: Pakithew Island, you were warned. Anyway, here you go!**

* * *

Shawn had his binoculars in hand, staring at Jasmine, who was sleeping on top of the treehouse that her team built in one of the challenges. The zombie conspiracy nut had it very bad for the adventurer. The way that he was always this nice to her and how his gentleman ways always made her special. But could he ever have a shot with her?

He took in a sigh, captivating how the way she was sleeping.

"Ahhhhh," Shawn smiled, "I love the way she sleeps so peacefully. Like a baby..."

Just hearing her quiet snore was like hearing the ocean itself. All peaceful and quiet with a good soft rock song added to it. Anything was better than the so-called zombie apocalypse that was surrounding Shawn's brain.

"Maybe I should ask her out..." Shawn said, thinking second thoughts.

But suddenly out of the blue, a man popped under the tree scaring Shawn half to death!

"AUUUUUUGH!" Shawn yelped.

Stumbling a bit, the zombie enthusiast managed to keep his balance by latching on to a tree. Scared crapless, Shawn looked up to the bearded man.

"W-w-who are you?" Shawn's teeth chattered, "You're not a zombie, are you?"

The man who Shawn was looking at happened to be dressed in black formal, had a shaven clean-cut beard, and was speaking in a highly British accent.

"Highly unlikely, Shawn." The man smirked, "The name's Bad News Barrett! So you have a little thing for this Jasmine chick, do ya?"

"Yeah, I really do." Shawn nodded, "And how on the hell do you know my name? And Jasmine's for that matter?"

"I study a lot, wanker." Barrett replied, "But as much as I find your little crush on Jasmine gut-cringing, I'm afraid I got some bad news!"

"What's that?" Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"Jasmine's already gonna move on with a much more sexier man." Bad News informed him, "One that doesn't smell of zombie flesh rot, dried mustard, and rolled-up skunk farts, just like what you are now. Thank you very much!"

Suddenly, Bad News Barrett brought out a gavel and started bonking Shawn in the head three times. And then, he raised his arms high and dry in victory while heading back up to the tree. Shawn was suddenly struck in confusion.

"Okay, he doesn't mean that..." Shawn said, shaking the revelation off, "Although I really do need a shower."

_**Few hours later...**_

After climbing up the tree to where the Kinosewak team resided, Shawn approached the door to the treehouse with a bunch of daisies that he picked just for Jasmine. With such patience, he knocked on the door.

"Hey Jasmine, are you in there?" Shawn shouted, "I wanna give you something."

Unfortunately, there was no answer coming from the Outback chick. So Shawn decided to try again.

"Open up, Jasmine!" He exclaimed, "I wanna give you a gift!"

Once again, still no answer. He did realize that the door wasn't half closed all the way. So Shawn decided the best way to get her attention is barging into the treehouse, which he did. But when he opened the door...

"Hey Jasmine, how come you don't wanna-"

His voice was suddenly cut off by a disturbing image. The image of his crush, Jasmine, making out with one of her teammates! To Shawn's surprise, it was none other than Topher! Of course, that would explain the lip prints around his face and some on his neck. And not to mention the messy hair that went along with it.

"Jasmine, what the hell?" Shawn whined.

"Sorry mate, I got lonely." Jasmine confessed to his face, "Oh, and I got desperate for sex."

Still in a state of shock, Shawn then took his focus on Topher.

"Topher? Really?" Shawn shrugged.

"Sorry man, Jasmine wanted sexy time." Topher confessed as well, "Plus she held on to me during the time we were trapped inside the cave. You ever see Jasmine hold on to you? It's like a warm blanket covering you!"

"I don't believe this..." Shawn groaned.

As much as Shawn wanted to cry, he couldn't. He was still in distress.

Meanwhile, Bad News Barrett popped out of the window and stared at a defeated Shawn.

"Well, I know someone who isn't getting snu-snu tonight!" Bad News Barrett smirked, "Thank you very much!"

And yet again, Bad News Barrett smacked Shawn in the head three times with his gavel, before raising his hands in victory and leaving. This left Topher and Jasmine confused as hell itself.

"Who on earth was that?" Both Topher and Jasmine said to Shawn.

Apparently at a lost for words, Shawn managed to utter something out.

"Um, I-uh... I don't really know..."

* * *

**Okay, this looked a little random, but come on, it's Bad News Barrett. You had to expect him trolling around like that!**

**Anyway, leave out your thoughts! Peace! ^_^**


End file.
